Shattered World
by Silverwood68
Summary: Elin used to be a normal girl, hanging with her best friend Thea, until her favourite fandom became reality. The worlds will become one, the Krozmos and Cosmos will unite, and through all of this Elin must try to maintain her sanity. Luckily she has Thea by her side, who will drag her into anything, even a ride at the school fete! *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1: The Elementals

Elin ran through the streets, dodging people who yelled at her. She had a pretty blue crop-top, with a thick strap on her right arm and short sleeve on her left. A black star was positioned in the centre, and her blue pants went to her ankles. She had an arm-band covering her right fore-arm, and her shoulder-length brown hair flapped behind her. Blue dragon-like wings were mounted atop her head for all to see.

"Hey, you! The girl in blue!" A voice hollered above the racket, "Stop! Stop in the name of Bonta!"

"Fat chance!" she hollered back and slipped between a bewildered looking Osamodas woman and Enutrough man. With a flip, she landed on a railing, slipping down on her bare feet. A pair of Bontarian guards dashed sown the stairs full pelt, just as Elin had vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" one cursed under his breath.

Elin slipped down a dark alley, clutching her haven bag tight to her. That had been too close.

"Where've you been, exactly?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Getting the stuff we and others need to survive, dimwit!" Elin snapped back.

A familiar Iop stepped from the shadows, with a grin on her face, "Chill, girl,"

She had a shock of blond hair tied up in a high pony-tail, a red bandana, grey shirt with a red cross on it, and grey short shorts that went to halfway above her mid-thigh. She had red and grey boots that went to her knees, and grey socks that went to her mid-thigh.

Elin sighed and slumped against the wall of the alleyway. "It's been too long, Thea. How long will we go on like this? How long _can_ we go on like this?"

Thea plopped down next to Elin. "I don't know, Elin, I don't know. Do you have any idea how to get home?"

Elin shook her head. "No, but even if I did, would we be accepted if we looked like… _This_ ," she gestured to herself and Thea, "I'm a freak even here, you're so lucky. You can blend in, but I stick out like a sore thumb,"

Thea placed her arm around Elin's shoulder. "We'll find a way home, I'm sure of it. Besides," her gaze flickered up, "Right now WE GOTTA RUN!"

She leapt to her feet as did Elin, bolting away from the figure that blocked any light entering the alley.

"You're not getting away this time!" the Bontarian guard from earlier howled, pursuing them.

Thea and Elin reached the end of the alley, and Elin banged on the wall hopelessly.

"Seriously, Thea?!" she demanded angrily, "Why did you choose here as our meeting place?!"

"I don't know!" Thea replied, sounding panicked, "It seemed good when I found it!"

"How are we meant to get out?!"

"Um! Um! Use your portals or something!"

"I've only known about them for _two weeks_ , and you expect me to carry you through them?!"

"YES!"

"Fine. Get on,"

Elin hoisted the taller girl onto her back, arms out, eyes closed, concentrating.

"Elin!" Thea whispered, "Hurry up!"

"I'll _hurry_ up if you _shut_ up," Elin hissed back. She held her hands out, palms glowing blue, and launched herself into the air, which was hard considering the fact that Thea was on her back. She landed in a portal, emerging out of another, and so on, slowing climbing into the sky. She landed on a roof, falling forward and landing on her hands and knees.

"So… Tiring…," she murmured before passing out. Thea picked her up, pulled her onto her back, and ran, leaping across rooftops until they were a safe distance away. Placing her friend on the ground, Thea plonked down on her bottom.

Lying down on her back, she murmured to herself, "Yep. I am officially an adrenaline junkie,"

"Sir!" the same soldier that had chased Thea and Elin stood before a throne, saluting to his king, "The Elementals escaped again," 'The Elementals' was the name the people of Bonta had given the trouble makers, "I myself chased them, but the winged one can use portals, and used them to escape,"

"Portals…," the Bontarian king mused, tapping his chin, "Send a messenger to Emelka, to inform the Eliatrope king of this,"

"Of course, sir," the soldier bowed deeply before backing out of the room.

Yugo sat at a table in his house, twiddling his thumbs. 6 weeks since Ogrest. 6 weeks since Adamai vanished. Sighing, he slumped forward, only to jump up when there was a knock at the door. Pulling it open, he gave the usual reply: "Sorry, the Inn is closed,"

"I have been sent to fetch you," the man spoke, and when Yugo looked closer he could see it was a Bontarian messenger.

"And…?" Yugo trailed off, leaning against the doorframe.

"A couple of girls, nicknamed The Elementals, have been causing trouble around Bonta recently,"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We believe one of them to be an Eliatrope,"

"What?!"

"One is an Iop, and the other has dragon wings on her head and uses portals,"

Yugo nodded slowly. "I'll head over,"

The messenger closed the door, and Yugo walked into the kitchen where his dad was getting ready to open the inn.

"Dad!" he called, "I've been asked to go to Bonta. Rogue Eliatrope running 'round, apparently,"

"Okay, I can manage the inn without you for a while. I'll keep an eye out for Adamai for you," Alibert replied.

Yugo shook his head. "He's not coming back, dad. It's been six weeks,"

"You might be right, Yugo," Alibert smiled gently, "But that doesn't mean you should give up hope,"

"Maybe," Yugo mulled, "Anyway, I'd better get going,"

"Be safe, son,"

"I will. Bye!"

Yugo ran out the door, flinging a portal in front of himself, launching himself forward. Soon he was just a blue streak of light, rapidly leaving Amakna for Bonta.

Elin blinked her eyes open. She was greeted by open blue skies with a few wisps of cloud rolling across.

"Hi, sloth," Elin heard a voice to her side, and turned to see Thea sitting next to her, knees pulled to her chest.

"Good, I was trying to act like you," Elin struggled into a sitting position, and looked around. They were atop a roof, people walking below them in the streets. A Pandawa was arguing with an Enutrough over something, probably prices.

"You missed a bit," Thea commented, staring at the creatures passing below them.

"I can only imagine. Oh, and was also an insult to sloths earlier,"

"Whatever,"

A streak of blue moved in the corner of Elin's eye and she grabbed Thea's wrist, pulling her off to the side. Good thing she did, as the next moment an explosion of blue light echoed where the girls had just been sitting. When the smoke cleared, they could see a boy in blue and yellow standing on the roof, hands on his hips. Thea was oblivious, but to Elin he was scarily familiar.

"Shit!" She hissed, "Thea, run!"

"No way!" Thea hissed back, "We'll say together 'till the end, you know that!"

"You have quick reflexes, I'll give you that," Yugo stated, dropping into a fighting crouch.

The red girl swung an axe off her shoulder. The handle went was the length of her forearm, with a blade on each side. With a snap, it opened to double in length and show two more blades on the other end. She held it with both hands in front of her.

The girl in blue slipped into her own position, knees slightly bent, and pulled out a long katana from behind her back. She held the handle in her right hand, left hand sliding along the blunt side of the blade. An odd position, but he had to admit, Yugo could not see any openings.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to know why you're causing so much trouble around Bonta,"

"You have no right to ask that!" the other girl snarled, "Besides, you have the luxury of people knowing who you are wherever you go, you don't need to search for a place to shelter every night, or worry about whether you make it to the morning!"

With that, she lunged, axe raised above her head. Yugo rolled into a portal, just dodging the blow that cracked the roof from its impact force. He leaped out another, summoning his sword and shield. He noted with mild concern that he couldn't see Blue anywhere.

Red growled like a feral animal, swinging her axe with no regrets, delivering a flurry of blows that Yugo either blocked with his shield or dodged. He vanished into another portal, reappearing behind Red, sword raised. Out of nowhere, a blue energy charge knocked him to the side.

From where he lay, Yugo could see Blue vanish again. _Eliatrope, help me now!_ he thought, _These two make a deadly combination!_

Red was upon him again, hollering something about death as she slashed at Yugo. He dodged, rolling away, only to leap away again when another blast hurtled towards him.

 _I can't keep this up! I try to escape Red, but Blue just keeps me hemmed in!_ Yugo was quickly becoming desperate. He'd fought Nox, Qilby and even Ogrest, but he was being defeated by a couple of girls that seemed his age! They had such good tactic and strategy.

Right, fight fire with fire, so why not strategy with strategy?

Yugo vanished into another portal, reappearing in the centre of the now battle-torn roof. He looked around, but this time something was different. Red was nowhere in sight, but Blue stood not too far away facing him, her head bowed.

"Do not say I did not warn you," she uttered before raising her katana with both hands, blade glinting in the sun. She leapt into the air, a silhouette against the sun, and brought the blade down on where Yugo was. He dived out of the way just in time, he was doing far more dodging then he was comfortable with.

An impressive clang sounded from the point of contact, and a massive shockwave resonated from the blade, casting Yugo back.

A flash of orange caught Yugo's eye, but this was a far more welcome sight.

Percedal leapt onto the roof, wielding Rubilax, who was attached to a chain which then wrapped around his good arm. He swung the chain, Rubilax flying out in lava form. Blue looked up, slight panic flashing in her eyes as the demon flew towards her.

"Hello, missy," Rubi cackled as he neared, "This is gonna be fun,"

Red flashed in front of Blue, blocking Rubi with her axe.

"It isn't worth it anymore, Thea," Blue hissed.

"Aww, Elin, just a little longer, please?"

"No!" Elin snapped back, "We gotta go, and right now!"

"Fine," Thea sighed dramatically, "We'll go, but you owe me!"

Without another word, Elin opened a portal beneath their feet and they were gone, leaving Yugo, Percedal and Rubilax staring at where they'd been.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue and Gold

**By the way, I'm new to Fanfiction, so reviews and ideas will be much welcome!**

 **I've been working on Shattered World for awhile, so I've already got a few chapters lined up. Sorry now for any possible spelling errors or gramatical issues in the future, I can't catch them all!**

 **Presenting: chapter 2 of Shattered World!**

Far off, beyond the world of twelve, even beyond the Krozmos, a man donned in blue and gold sat atop a prestigious throne. A woman in leather saluted to him.

"Sir," she spoke, "The first two have been sent. The merging has officially begun,"

The man tapped his chin. "It is time to move them again. Where are they?"

"Bonta now, but headed for the Sadida Kingdom,"

"Good. Maîtriser has done well. Send Übertragen,"

"As you wish," the woman backed away.

"What was that about?" Eva asked as they sat around a table in an inn.

"Yeah!" Elely agreed, eyes shining, "Daddy said you were fighting some really mean girls!"

"There were some rather big explosions," Flopin added.

Yugo leaned back in his chair. "The Bontarian King asked me investigate these girls, known as the Elementals, mainly 'cause of the fact one of them seems to be an Eliatrope,"

Percedal frowned, seeming to be thinking. "So, the blue one was an Eliatrope?"

"Yup," Yugo nodded, "They make an extremely dangerous combination. They take it in turns to hem their enemy in, while the other takes shots. Blue seems to be a master in long distance, and Red at close range. As far as I know, they haven't got the area aspect covered, which could be used to our advantage,"

"What would you say is most dangerous about each of them?" Eva quizzed.

Yugo thought, tapping his chin. "Red is very dangerous because of the fact she fights like a feral animal, and her axe is frankly quite terrifying. Blue's katana seems to be magically enchanted, just because of the shockwave that came off it when she hit. Also, she seemed to be able to predict my every move, the only time she got close to being hit was when Dally swung Rubilax at her. Even then, Red came and blocked the blow,"

"This is gonna be difficult," Eva mused, "Where have they been seen?"

"So far, only around Bonta, but they seem to be ranging farther and farther from the city centre, making possible they'll head for somewhere else,"

A ruckus erupted outside, and an explosion sounded. The group ran out of the inn, and were greeted by the sight of Bontarian guards being trounced by Blue and Red. The girls seemed to be trying to get to the za'ap portal.

Elin swung her katana at another guard, who was swept aside by the resulting gust of wind. Beside her, Thea swung her axe, and threw it at a row of soldiers, who all managed to duck. She neatly caught it when it came swinging back. With a leap, Elin flew over the remaining guards' heads landing in front of the za'ap portal.

"Thea!" she called, "Come on!"

She flicked a Sadida Kingdom drop into the arch, watching as the portal swirled to life. Thea landed next to her, swinging her axe back onto her back.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Percedal hollered, swinging Rubilax, "We still haven't finished with you yet!"

"Caca de vaca!" Elin hissed, "C'mon, T, time to make our exit!"

With that the two girls dashed through the za'ap.

"They're getting away!" Yugo called to his friends, "Come on!"

"Yeah!" Percedal agreed, "I'm itching for a fight!"

Yugo za'aped after them flinging himself through the portal. The Sadlygrove family followed. When they emerged, they could see several baffled looking Sadida guards.

"Dang it!" Yugo stomped his foot in frustration, "They got away!"

A person who looked like the head guard marched up. "Did you know those girls?"

"Not personally," Yugo shook his head, "But we've been trying to catch them. They've been causing trouble around Bonta, where we just came from,"

"Eva! Yugo! Dally!" a voice called from the direction of the palace, and a familiar Sadida hurried up, "You say you've chasing those girls?"

Eva nodded, "They make an extremely dangerous combination,"

"They ran through the za'ap, and the guards went to confront them, but the blue one used her sword to let out a gust of wind that sent the guards sprawling. They just ran into the forest," Amalia sighed.

Elin leaped through the trees, with Thea behind her.

"I can't believe it!" she gasped, "We try to leave them be, and they just come after us! Of course we're gonna keep being a problem to them if they keep following us!"

Thea just nodded.

"You O.K.?" Elin asked.

"I guess… I've been thinking about what you said earlier… About getting home…,"

"I can help you with that," a dark voice cut in, "I am Ablenken,"

With a startled shriek, Elin lost her grip and slipped off the branch, tumbling towards the forest floor. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a couple of portals, falling into one and emerging back on the branch via the other. She looked up. A women hovered in front of her, donned in a flowing black dress. Her fire red hair went to her waist and her brown eyes looked like the richest earth. Elin narrowed her eyes. Who was this?

"One of my friends can get you home," Ablenken continued calmly, "His name is Übertragen,"

"And… He would send us home?" Elin asked cautiously.

"Oh, he could," Ablenken replied casually, "If he _will_ , though, is another story. Everything has a price, you know,"

"What would we have to do, miss?" Thea questioned eagerly.

"I'm not sure… You would have to ask Übertragen,"

"Well, where is he?"

"I'll be back," Ablenken assured before her dress seemed to swirl, swallowing her in a black vortex, and she was gone.

"Übertragen," Ablenken called after she reappered outside of Sadida territory.

A teen wearing a grey T-shirt, denim trousers and black hoody shuffled out from behind a bush. He had crystal blue hair, and unnaturally vibrant green eyes. His shoes were black runners with a white tick across.

"Ablenken," he grunted in return, "The distractor, the most untrustworthy of us all,"

"Now, now," Ablenken flashed him a vibrant smile, "I'm only doing my job, as should you,"

"What I don't get is why we have to change our names to what our job is. My name literally means something along the lines of 'move',"

He performed little quotation marks around the word 'move'.

"At least you get to see your world again. Mine was destroyed, you know that,"

"True, but it doesn't mean I have to like it,"

Ablenken sighed. "Come on. Let's get this over with,"

Her dress wrapped around both of them, and then they were gone again.

The man in leather still sat atop his throne, tapping his fingers against the armrests. In front of him, a crystal ball levitated. Inside said ball, he could see Ablenken floating next to Übertragen. Their mouthes moved, though what they said could not be heard. Ablenken's dress wrapped both of them up in a black vortex, and they were gone.

"Good," he murmured, "This needs to be over as soon as possible. No one galaxy can stand against La Maldade for long,"

He stood up, revealing for the first time what he truly looked like.

His hair was vibrant gold, eyes shimmering blue. His pants were clad in sky blue armour, with a blue chest plate, and his knee high boots were made of fortified blue metal. He had a gold long-sleeved tunic, and gold pants under the armour.

He walked down the stairs that led to his throne, which were made of blue and gold, like the rest of the room. In front of the stairs, past a large tiled floor, more stairs led up to an elevated platform.

At the top of said platform, there was a row of golden panels, with many complicated looking collections of buttons and levers. Men and women in blue uniforms sat in golden chairs in front of the panel. Encompassing the entire room was a clear dome, giving a perfect view of the night sky. Stars, infinite as grains of sand, stretched to infinity.

He stood behind the panels in the middle of platform, looking to the horizon. A dark purple and black cloud billowed up, seemingly from no-where. His eyes darkened.

"And so La Maldade approaches,"

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed that! Please put suggestions in the reviews!**

 **And if you were wondering:**

 **M** **aîtriser-Control**

 **Ü** **bertragen-Move**

 **Ablenken-Distract**

 **La Maldade-The Darkness**

 **-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3: Madison the Maniac

**Hello, Silver is back again with chapter 3! Please enjoy chapter 3: Madison the Maniac!**

Yugo trekked through the Sadida forest. Dang it! Why did those two have to be so good at hiding?!

He heard voices ahead, and motioned to Az to stay silent. The group had split up earlier to cover more area.

"I don't get it…,"

"…this have to do…"

"One world…the darkness,"

Yugo crept closer, and peered through some bushes. He was greeted by the sight of both Red and Blue talking with a levitating women in black, and a teen wearing a hoody and jeans.

"¿Por que?" he could hear Red whine.

"Just because," the boy replied flatly.

"We don't have a choice," Miss Levitate continued, "If we don't do this, both worlds could be destroyed. Scratch that, _will_ be destroyed,"

Blue sighed. "Fine. But I want to be back in Brisbane, okay?"

 _Brisbane?!_ Yugo though _What is that?!_

Boy nodded. "Done,"

He held his hands out, and a blinding white light expanded, engulfing everything.

King Oakheart stood outside the entrance to the Sadida Castle, when a white dome of light expanded from deep in the Sadida forest.

"What in Sadida's name?" Armand, who was beside him, uttered before the world was nothing but white.

Elin blinked her eyes, and looked around. A familiar sight greeted her, and she almost felt crying. They were under the green leafy arches that ran through Southbank, next to the ABC building, with the Wheel of Brisbane nearby. Dusk was falling, lighting the Brisbane River several colours of orange and red. A few people were walking around, but most were waiting to get into the Night Noodle markets or were already there.

"Thea!" she yelled, turning to her friend, only to see Yugo standing there slightly awkwardly. He looked quite different.

He was missing his hat, and his wings. He had a serious adorable black T-shirt, with the Wakfu symbol at the top and a picture of his normal self half in-half out of a portal with Az sitting on his picture counterpart's head. He was wearing blue shorts and black runners.

Elin herself was missing her own wings, her hair tied up by a blue bandana. She had her own Wakfu T-shirt on, with a black main section and white long sleeves, and a picture of Jr. on the front. She was wearing black shorts, black white-flecked runners Nike runners, small blue star earrings and a blue watch. She had her haven bag with her, which was basically a small purple rucksack with big, blooming magenta flowers winding across.

"Oh," she deflated a bit, "What do you want? Are you gonna try and arrest me? 'Cause you can't do that here,"

"Uh, no," he responded, "Where are we?"

"Southbank, Brisbane," she pointed to each item in turn, "That is the Wheel of Brisbane, the ABC building, the Brisbane River's that way, and the big crowded area over there is the Night Noodle Markets,"

"Soo… Any idea what happened?"

"This guy called Übertragen agreed to send Thea and myself home. He also mentioned something about our worlds merging into to one to stand up against some 'grand evil force'," she made speech marks around 'grand evil force'.

'Wait… You said 'our worlds'. You're not from the World of Twelve, are you?"

Elin smiled. "Nope! This is my home, Planet Earth!"

Yugo thought, and tipped his head in mild puzzlement. "But… How did you get to Bonta if this is your home?"

"Frankly, no clue. Thea and I were here, then the next moment we were there,"

"Just wondering… How old are you?"

"Thea and I are both eighteen. I'm a few months older then her by the way,"

"Okay… So, what should we do?"

"You hungry?"

A rumble sounded.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Thea paced grouchily in the library. Normally, she would of been overjoyed to be in a library, especially such a big one. Normally. You see, it was most certainly not normal, considering she had to put up with a whining Sadida girl.

"Where are we gonna go?" Amalia asked dramatically from where she was sitting on a swivel chair next to the window.

"You think I know?!" Thea demanded.

"Yes! From what I've heard, it's because of you and your friend we're in this mess!"

"SHUT UP!" Thea yelled, turning on the Sadida, leaving Amalia looking startled and gaining a few looks from library uses in the process.

Amalia was in her normal adventuring wear, with her green leaf skirt and crop-top. Thea was dressed in a red and black horizontally striped shirt, light grey hoody, and dark grey trousers. Her hair was still in a high pony-tail.

"Just… Shut up," Thea repeated, calming down a bit, "I need to think,"

Thankfully Amalia chose to remain silent.

Ablenken turned to Übertragen. "You stuck them together on purpose, didn't you?"

Übertragen grinned slyly, which was answer enough, "Maybe, maybe not,"

Ablenken face-palmed. "Really?"

Über performed a mock bow. "Of course, millady. This is gonna be fun to watch,"

The man in blue and gold watched as the cloud of darkness rose higher. "Mensaje," he ordered, and a man in a purple shirt, shorts and shoes hurried up, "Find the gods. Take Pelea with you,"

"Of course, Führer," Mensaje dipped his head and hurried off, calling for Pelea as he went.

Führer turned next to a girl with red dragon-like wings sticking from her back standing nearby. She looked about seven, with hair black as a raven's feathers. She was in a flowing black dress that went to the floor, had pale white skin, and her left eye was red while the other was black. She had a shimmering red necklace.

"Défendre, do what you can to hold La Maldade back,"

Défendre nodded, before turning and running down a nearby corridor.

"Führer! Führer!" a man in a deep blue T-shirt, black shorts and flip-flops ran up, "What do we do? La Maldade is approaching faster than we expected, at this rate it'll be here in a couple of monthes!"

"I've already deployed Défendre, she'll be able to buy us some time,"

"I hope so," the man panted.

Demie ran through her dance routine again. She and the others in her class were going to be performing at Corinda State School for their Festival of Nations. She'd only performed once or twice before, but she wasn't worried, this dance was easy. She was more worried about the four younger dancers in her class - they had a habit of stumbling.

Demie was seven. She had her black hair up in a bun, and had light brown skin. She was in a black leotard a little tutu, and had hazel eyes.

The other girls in her class were all younger, smaller, blond and white. Demie paused her practice to watch one of the older dancers, a boy named Connor, work on his own dances. He was also performing. She took a moment to note the blood coloured tattoos that covered his hands and wound up his arms. Demie couldn't help but wonder where they came from.

Elin sat across the table from Yugo as they both tucked into some skewers they had bought from a stall. They were in the Night Noodle Markets, and Yugo was eating as if there was no tomorrow. Elin had no doubt she was doing the same.

"Where are we gonna go?" Yugo mumbled.

Elin swallowed before speaking. "We can spend the night in my haven bag, then head for the Festival of Nations tomorrow,"

"Uhh… What's the Festival of Nations?"

"My primary school, Corinda State School, holds a fete every two years, and it's known as the Festival of Nations. If Thea has any sense at all, she'll think to head there,"

Yugo nodded. "This stuff is amazing by the way. Are these markets always here?"

Elin shook her head. "No. The Night Noodle Markets are only here for twelve days. They'll be finishing for the year in couple of days,"

"Oh," Yugo seemed to deflate a bit, "That's a shame,"

The sound of a commotion erupted near the place they were selling skewers, and a voice rang out.

"So long, suckers!"

A girl with black hair in a bun, light skin and red eyes leapt onto the plastic table where Yugo and Elin were standing. She was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt, black leggings, and black mask covering her mouth. She was clutching a black bag to her chest, and her eyes were red.

Sirens whined as cops pushed through the crowd, holding tasers.

"FREEZE!" one of them yelled at the girl.

Black jumped down next to Elin, flicked a knife out and held it to the Eliatrope's throat.

"Let me go," she ordered coldly, "And the girl lives. If not, well…," the twitched closer to skin.

"NO!" Yugo nearly screamed, and he leaped over the table, delivering a blow to Black's jaw with his fist. She stumbled backward, dropping her knife, and letting Elin go.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" she screeched, "I don't give up so easily!"

She slung a bow off her back, aiming at Yugo, who blinked in surprise. She seemed to have an arrow made of Wakfu!

She slowly backed away, past the gathered crowd that spilt for her when she sent glares of daggers in every direction.

"You haven't seen the last of Madison the Maniac!" she yelled one last time before turning and fleeing.

 **The Wakfu T-shirts I've used actually exist, look them up!**

 **Mensaje-Message**

 **Pelea-Fight**

 **F** **ü** **hrer-Leader(Surprise, surprise!)**

 **D** **éfendre-Defend**

 **Challenge: What race is Connor? Leave your answers in the reviews!**

 **Until next time, farewell!**

 **-Silver**


	4. Chapter 4: Défendre

**Hello, hello, I am back again!**

 **I would like your thoughts on the title page. Good? Bad? Needs improvements?**

A woman, a flash of blue. Eliatrope flew past the many planets she and the Great Dragon had created. Her skin was a shimmering metallic blue, the blue of her hair deep as the deepest oceans. Said hair was in a rather messy bun, strands flying back as she whizzed through the Krozmos. She was wearing a dress that was covered by a kaleidoscope of different hues and shades of blue. Her eyes glowed neon.

"Dragon! Dragon!" she called as she zipped around. She flew around a planet, before muttering crossly to herself, "Where is that creature? Honestly! Never there when I need him,"

"DRAGON!" she yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw the large purple form slumbering on the planet below.

"Hmm…?" Great Dragon mumbled as Eliatrope descended.

"I've been looking for you for the entire day!" she scolded as if she was telling her children off.

"That's not too long… Let me sleep a little longer… Please…,"

"NO!" Eliatrope practically screeched, "Knowing you, you'll just sleep for a whole 'nother day!"

"Fair enough…,"

Eliatrope sighed. "C'mon, let's go. I have sensed a dark force lurking on the borders of the Krozmos, and we need to check it out. The kids are keeping an eye on the World of Twelve, something bizarre is happening there,"

"That is exactly why we have come to speak with you,"

Eliatrope whirled around to see a man dressed entirely in purple hovering nearby. Next to him, a teen girl with long blond hair flapped angel-like wings. She had a white crop-top with a high collar and thick straps, a white mini-skirt, and white boots that went to her knees.

"I am Mensaje, and my companion is Pelea," the purple man continued.

"Great, just great," Great Dragon grumbled, "Can't a dragon get a wink of sleep these days? It was bad enough when we had to raise the kids,"

"I know you enjoyed it," Eliatrope replied briskly, then turned to Mensaje and Pelea, "You were saying?"

"That dark force you felt was La Maldade," Pelea explained, "Destroyer of worlds, the very embodiment of darkness herself. Our leader, Führer, has taken the liberaty of uniting the Krozmos with the Cosmos, another universe in El Todo. To do this, the main life-sustaining planet of each universe must be merged into one,"

"WHAT?!"

Mensaje flinched a bit, but Pelea remained unmoved.

'It cannot be turned back once it has started," she explained calmly, "Beside, La Maldade seeks the biggest available source of energy, and that happens to be the World of Twelve,"

"I don't get it," Great Dragon said slowly, "Why must our world merge with theirs?"

"Because," Mensaje answered this time, "No one universe has what it takes to defeat La Maldade. The Krozmos specialises in magic, whereas the Cosmos is focused on technology. Combined, the two universes might actually stand a chance,"

Great Dragon nodded his massive head, before heaving himself to his feet, spreading his wings. "Let us go, then. Shall we fetch the others?"

Mensaje nodded. "That would be best. One of our fellows, Défendre, has left to try to hold back La Maldade, but even she cannot last for long,"

"Right, climb on,"

Even Pelea seemed slightly caught off by this statement. "What?" she asked.

"Climb on," Great Dragon repeated, "The likelihood is that I will be able to fly faster through the Krozmos then you,"

Eliatrope flew up and landed on the Dragon's head, gesturing to the others, "Do not be afraid, " she then smiled, "He does not bite, no matter how much he wants to,"

This caused the Great Dragon to huff loudly, though laughter sparkled in his eyes. Pelea giggled slightly, and flapped her wings, landing on Great Dragon's spine. Mensaje followed suit, and Great Dragon took to the skies, beating his wings and gaining momentum. Planets and stars of all different shapes, sizes and colours flitted by, as the World of Twelve grew closer. A golden dragon flapped towards them.

"Father, Mother," he greeted.

Great Dragon dipped his head. "Enutrof,"

Pandawa also flew up. "What brings you here, and who are they?"

"That is Mensaje and Pelea, and they have brought news,"

Mensaje quickly relayed the story to the god and goddess.

"I'll get the others!" Pandawa chirped before turning and flying towards the planet below.

At the edge of the Krozmos, a woman stalked down a dark hallway. She was wearing a black and purple dress that swirled around her feet as she walked. Her fire-red hair trailed to the floor, with one streak of black dashed through. Her eyes were a dark, almost black, green. As she walked, the people she passed bowed to her.

She reached a large set of double doors, and her dress whipped out, shoving it open. Inside there was a massive throne room, with a large set of stairs leading towards the ceiling, where the area was shrouded in shadow. From there, a female voice rang out.

"Zweite, what is it you seek?"

Zweite bowed. "My queen, one of the blue and gold goody two-shoes is preventing us from proceeding,"

"Go and teach them a lesson," the queen ordered.

Zweite nodded, "Of course, my queen," She turned and hurried out of the room.

Once she was gone, the feminine voice spoke again, "La Maldade will advance,"

Défendre hovered in the sky, using her wings to keep her balance. She held her arms out, her necklace glowing as she enforced her largest and strongest shield, holding back the rolling cloud that was La Maldade.

A black and purple figure that was all too familiar emerged from the darkness, fire red hair flapping.

"Zweite the traitor!" Défendre howled.

"Now, now, there's no need for name calling," Zweite replied. At that she drew her fist back, and it was engulfed in flames as she swung, shattering Défendre's barrier in a flash of white light. Défendre was sent flying back, crashing into a nearby planet. She leaped at Zweite, summoning a smaller shield on her arm, and rammed into her enemy.

Zweite was sent flying back, but spread her arms and halted in mid-air. She paused, before coming back at high speed, aiming a punch. Défendre dodged, catching Zweite's arm and using Zweite's momentum to swing her through the sky. Défendre flew after her, and waved her hand, casting out a red shock-wave.

Zweite's dress flicked up, deflecting the blow. She then hurled a barrage of fireballs at Défendre, who dodged them all. Défendre then let out several shockwaves in quick succesion, erecting a sheild to block the blasts deflected back at her. She looked, but could not see Zweite.

She whipped around, to see her enemy hovering above her. She heard Zweite utter one last thing.

"La Maldade takes no prisoners,"

The world went black.

Elin sat on the ground, slightly dazed, as the world rushed around her. Sirens… Police… What had happened?

Then an image flashed back. A girl, entirely in black. She called herself Madison the Maniac, didn't she?

"Elin? Elin?" she heard Yugo's voice, and her vision cleared to see a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Phew, I was worried there. Madison didn't do anything, did she?"

Elin shook her head. "No, I don't think so,"

A police officer strutted up, tapping on his notebook with a pen. "You okay, missy?" he asked, "You probably had quite a fright there, being held at knife-point 'n' all. We've been trackin' Madison the Maniac for 'while now, y'know?"

Yugo nodded. "We've got to go, now,"

"You sure you're gonna be fine?" Mr. Policeman asked, "That girl of yours looks pretty shook up,"

"I'm fine," Elin retorted indignantly, "And I'm my own girl!"

"Feisty one, that one is," he gave Yugo a wink before sauntering away.

"Humph!" Yugo heard Elin say and turned to see her still on the ground, fuming.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked cautiously.

Elin looked mildly surprised. "No, I'm grouchy with that copper,"

She got to her feet, and looked around. The only people left in the market were police, apart from Yugo and herself. They had probably shut it down when Madison made her appearance.

Yugo and Elin walked out side-by-side, past the Wheel of Brisbane, ignoring the curious looks they got from passers-by. Elin glanced at her watch. 6:30. She nudged Yugo.

"We should start looking for a place to spend the night," she whispered.

Yugo just nodded.

Elin led the way through the streets that were oh-so-familiar, and across Victoria Bridge. They walked up to the council building, and Elin flicked a card out from her pocket, tapping it against a little beige box, which flashed a red light and the doors slid open. They walked through, and Elin dipped her head to a security guard on his rounds, who dipped his head in return.

"What is that?" Yugo asked curiously.

"A security card," Elin replied, "My mum is the boss of two sections in the council, and I have a part-time job in the library,"

She walked over to the revolving doors, and pressed a button on the side, and said doors began twirling slowly. She then walked into one of the sections, and Yugo into the next one. When they exited, they were greeted by the sight of Thea of Amalia yelling at each other.

"This was all your fault in the first place!"

"At least I'm not super annoying!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Girls, girls, break it up!" Elin launched herself between them before it got violent.

"Elin!" Thea whined, "She's being really annoying!"

"You're the one that's being annoying!" Amalia snapped back.

Elin face-palmed. "Leave it,"

Thea opened her mouth like she was going to protest, but then thought better of it.

 **What did you think of that?** ** _Please_** **let me know how you think I'm doing with this story.**

 **The question is still out there: What race is Connor? Just have a guess!**

 **Zweite-Second**

 **Also, if you haven't already, check out my profile page! I've posted character descriptions.**

 **Until next time, Silver out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Laughter

**Hello I am back again!**

"So, where are we gonna go?" Yugo asked.

"My suggestion; Roma Street Station," Elin replied.

"That's all well and good," Thea put in, "But where are we gonna sleep? On the floor?"

"Nope," Elin grinned, "We can sleep in my Haven Bag. For some reason, it's still a Haven Bag and not just an ordinary rucksack,"

"How're we going to get in? I don't know about you, but if I were just walking around, I would be more then creeped out to see a bag swallowing someone," Amalia pointed out, "Not to mention the fact it would be a bad idea to just leave it lying around,"

"It's mainly dark now," Yugo argued, "If we find a dark enough alleyway, we can hide the bag there,"

"Fine! Let's just go! It's 7 o'clock!" Thea declared.

"We'll walk to Roma in the morning," Elin decided.

Everyone nodded.

After a bit of searching, they found a decent place and entered the bag, one by one. Yugo blinked and looked around.

They were in a large room, with piles of all sorts of stuff all over the place. On the far side, a curtain acted as a divider, probably for a bedroom.

"Ooo, what's this for?" Amalia asked, picking up a shiny hand-held mirror. The rim and handle were gold, but the glass was misted over.

"Don't touch that!" Elin called, running over and snatching it from the princess's hands.

"Why not?" Amalia pouted.

"Because," Elin replied, regaining some of her calm, "If used incorrectly or with bad intent, this little mirror could rip holes in both space and time. If used correctly, it can be used to master all sorts of magic and serve as a window to peer into other universes and/or worlds,"

"That little thing?" Amalia asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Can you make it work?" Yugo asked eagerly, "Can you show us?"

"Fine,"

Elin flicked the surface of the mirror with her finger, and a ripple seemed to spread across misted cover.

"Muéstrame,"

When she uttered that word she held the mirror up, showing the others. The mist on the surface faded, revealing a vast expanse of stars.

"Where is that?" Yugo questioned, awed.

"The edge of the Krozmos," Elin replied, then frowned, "But something seems off. It was different last I looked. Now it seems… Darker,"

As if summoned, a dark plume of black and purple rolled into view, along with the sound of several sonic booms in quick succession. Two figures darted into view, one in black and purple, the other black and red. Purple struck a bow to Red, sending her flying.

Red didn't get back up.

Purple turned and flew back into the cloud.

"Please tell me the good one won," Amalia pleaded, voice wavering slightly.

"I could, but I would be lying," Elin responded gravely, as mist covered the mirror once more, "I have a feeling this is why Thea and I were sent to your world, and why you were brought to ours,"

"But… Why?" Thea asked, her voice cutting loudly through the tense air.

Elin shook her head. "I don't know, but whatever reason it is, I have a feeling it isn't good,"

The gods and goddesses all sat in their respective chairs, aligned in a circle. All nineteen of them. Mensaje and Pelea stood in the middle as Mensaje relayed their story for the third time.

"We have to do something!" Goultard declared after he had finished.

"Let's not go rushing into this," Feca pointed out, fingering her shield, "We should make sure the World of Twelve is well defended first,"

"Typical of you to say such a thing, sister," Sacrier put in with a voice a smooth a silk, "Ever the cautious one, ever the defender,"

"Not all of us are strengthened by pain as you are," Feca replied coldly, "Do not blame me if I want my people to be protected,"

Sacrier opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Eliatrope.

"I agree with Feca. We must defend our borders, but we cannot just let the enemy advance freely through the Krozmos. I suggest that Feca and any others willing stay to fortify the planet, while the others do what they can to slow this force down,"

Sacrier nodded grudgingly. Feca, though, leaned back in her chair and gloated at her victory for a moment.

"I shall stay with Feca," Xelor decided.

"As will I," Sadida added.

Dragon nodded. "The rest of us shall go, then,"

Mensaje dipped his head, "I shall go tell Führer," He turned and ran from the room.

"I will go with you," Pelea declared, with a tone of voice that suggested no room for argument.

"As you wish," Eliatrope agreed.

Elin tossed and turned in her bed, but every time she closed her eyes she had images of people, every race, falling around her, and she could do nothing to help.

Finally giving up, she got out of bed, and walked carefully past where Yugo and Amalia were in sleeping bags on the floor. Thea was in her own bed on the other side of the room.

Slipping past the curtains, Elin padded quietly into the main section of the Haven Bag. Shadows loomed in the darkness, but to her they were familiar. She walked over to the opposite side of the bag, and knelt down on the floor. In front of her, a large intricate painting detailed the floor. So far it depicted the Gods Ecaflip, Enutrof, Iop, Sram and Xelor and with the Goddesses Cra and Feca.

Elin had been working on this painting for awhile, and now seemed the perfect time to continue it. Dusting off her brushes and paint, she began to add the finishing touches to Feca. A single streak of blue there; a bit of grey over here; and… Done.

Leaning back, she admired her work, and prepared to start working on Pandawa. She heard a voice behind her.

"Still working on that, huh?"

"Yup,"

Thea plonked down next to her. "I take it you can't sleep either?"

"Nope," Elin replied, "Would you be able to if you just saw people dying around you?"

With a flick of her brush, she finished the white base, and used her paper fan to dry it. After that she started layering black patterns on top.

"Just wondering… Why are you painting that?"

"First of all, for enjoyment, and second of all, it just feels super natural,"

"Uhh…,"

Sighing, Elin rested her brush in the pot of water and turned to face Thea. "You know how bashing people's skulls in feels natural for you?"

Thea nodded, with a genuinely serious face, and Elin internally giggled.

"Well, art feels natural to me,"

"Okay," Thea nodded, looking like she was thinking hard, "So you use art as a form of fighting?"

Elin did laugh that time. She tumbled backwards in her fits, banging the floor with her hands while Thea looked purely confused.

"What?"

"Sometimes how you interprete things, it's just… Priceless,"

Suddenly Thea had a big grin on her face. "You remember that video you told me about? Graystripe at the spelling bee?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Elin coughed a little, then put on her best accent, "Then came the day of the spelling bee. Up until then I was an idiot, but nobody knew, y'know? So the teacher was like; 'Up against the wall kids, it's time for a public humiliation,'. So, if you got it wrong you had to go sit down in front of the desks, and that's where I admired the kid who got it wrong on purpose so he could sit down. First round, he was like; 'Cat K-A-T I'm outta here,' Then when he walks pasts you he's like, 'I know there're two Ts,'"

Thea grinned. "Yas! And then there was that science thing,"

"Then I remember the day of the science test. Oh, that was fun, waking up that morning and being like 'It's due today,' I had an entire year to work on it, and I did nothing. So I went into school that day with a cup of dirt, hoping the teacher would know I was an idiot and just walk past me, as long as I was holding something. Then she stopped in front of me and was like, 'What do you have there, Brian?' and I was like, 'It's a cup of dirt, y-you should really move on now,'. She asked, 'Well, explain it, then,' and I was like, 'Well… It's a cup, with dirt in it. I call it Cup of Dirt!'"

"Let's just take a moment to appreciate the pure stupidity of that," Thea interrupted, laughing.

 **I hope I provided you with at least a giggle there. ;)**

 **And so they get their first view at what they're facing!** **Graystripe is from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, and the video I mentioned, 'Graystripe at the spelling bee' actually exists on YouTube.**

 **The question is still out there! What race is Connor? You just met his goddess!**

 **Until next time, this is Silverwood68 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sadidas

**Okie-dokie, hello I am back! Lucky for you people reading this, I have a 'friend' that spams my email until I post the next chapter. It's very good writing motivation, as hopefully I can avoid my emails exploding. Not much happening in this chapter, but there is an important development at the end.**

 **I forgot to mention this before, but I do not own Wakfu. I do own all the OCs in this story, though.**

Yugo blinked his eyes open to hear laughter. Pushing himself up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled through the curtains. Thea and Elin were sitting on the far side, laughing as they talked. Elin was bent over working on something.

"Oh, hi," Thea smiled when she spotted him, "It's about time you were up, we were think of setting off a 5:30,"

"5:30?! Why?!" Amalia's voice demanded from behind Yugo.

"To beat the peak-hour rush. Actually, it's more like peak several-hour rush, even on the weekend. 6:00 to 9:00, normally, so if we want to be at Corinda for 10:00, we have to leave now," Elin explained while she stroked a paintbrush against the floor.

Yugo walked over. "What're you doing?"

In front of him was a large picture depicting almost all the gods and goddesses.

"Eh. Just painting,"

"I like it," Yugo commented, studying the detailed picture, "But how do you know what they look like?"

Elin shrugged. "Not sure. Instinct, I guess,"

"Whatever," Thea waved her hand as she got up, "Right now we gotta go,"

Elin rinsed her brush off, and put the lids on her paint pots before getting up and dusting herself off. Her hands had a myriad of colours splashed across them, and she gave them a quick rinse in a nearby bucket of water.

"Let's go," Elin led the way out of the bag, and one by one they tumbled out into the still dark alley.

"It's fr-fr-freezing!" Amalia stuttered, shivering in her outfit.

"Suck it up," Thea snapped at her, standing at the entrance to the alley, hands on her hips, "The coast's clear, let's go,"

Elin swung her bag onto her back, and led the way out onto the street, breath puffing in front of her.

As they exited, Yugo heard the sound of music blaring.

"What is that noise?" he asked.

"Nightclub," Thea replied, "In short, lots of drunk people partying all night,"

As if on cue, a mob of drunken boys came down the street, a few throwing punches at each other.

One staggered up to Elin and Thea. "Hel-lo, pree-tee ladies," he slurred, " Wanna come too ma hou-ouse?"

"No, thank you," Elin replied cautiously.

"Do-on't listen tooo 'im," another blundered towards them, "Come wi' me instead,"

Elin was losing her patience. "No, we don't want to go with you, you're just drunk fools,"

"Wha' did you call ma?" the first one demanded.

"Drunk fools, do you see anyone else?"

"Why, you..!" he raised his fist to deliver a punch, but Elin dodged delivering her own uppercut. He staggered backwards into Thea, who shoved him, sending him falling forwards. He landed by Elin's feet, who kicked his side.

"Beat it, punk,"

He scrambled to his feet and scampered down the street, but another one of the mob advance. No questions asked, Thea grabbed a plastic pipe that was lying on the ground, and brought it down on his head. He was out cold.

The rest of them had the sense to flee, shoving each other over in their rush to get away.

Yugo blinked. "Remind me not to get on your bad side,"

"I've lost count of how many people at school learnt that the hard way," Elin answered, hands on her hips.

"Yep," Thea added, grinning manically as she tossed the pipe around.

"Whatever," Amalia flicked her hair, "Can we go now?"

"Let's," Elin nodded, "I really hate being hit on. And Thea, you can put the pipe down,"

"No," Thea replied stubbornly, "The pipe stays with me,"

"Fine," Elin sighed, "Let's just go,"

She led the way through the city streets, trying their best to avoid the nightclub and any more drunken fools. By the time they reached Roma Street Station, the sun had begun to rise over the building on the horizon. They walked in, and Elin led the way up the escalators to the food court. She strode over to a McDonalds, which had a small que in front.

"Wait there," she told the others before queuing up, "And Thea, try not to kill anyone,"

"No promises," Thea gave a grin as she twirled the pipe.

When Elin reached the front, the person taking orders was what looked like a fifteen year old girl with snow-white hair.

"Welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?" she sounded incredibly bored and robot-like.

"Four hash-browns, please," Elin gave a smile.

"Eight dollars,"

Elin pushed some coins across the counter, took her number, and went to wait with the others.

"What are you getting?" Yugo asked.

"Breakfast. It probably won't be fantastic, but that's the draw-back of fast food,"

"31!" a voice called from the counter and Elin walked over, picking her order up, and slipping it into her bag. She dropped her number into a nearby bin as she walked back.

"Let's go,"

"I thought we were going to eat," Amalia pointed out.

"We will," Elin smiled, "When we get to Corinda. Thea, care to lead the way?"

"Yes!" Thea grinned and dashed down the escalators, running down the wide hallway. Elin ran after her, leaving Yugo and Amalia scrambling to keep up. Thea reached a large set of stairs and took them two at a time. She burst onto the platform just as a train was pulling in, and waited just behind the yellow line. Elin caught up to her, then Yugo, then Amalia.

The doors hissed open and several people in all sorts of different attire came filing out. Thea jumped in, immediately rushing to get them a four-seater section. She sat next to the window, Amalia sat next to her, Elin across from her and Yugo beside Elin. The doors closed, and with a jerk the train started rolling.

Elin pulled her laptop out of her bag, flipping it open. The green case was built specially for DELL laptops.

"Is this free Wi-fi?" Elin asked Thea.

"Uh, yeah," Thea nodded.

"Sweet, I don't have to hook up the hot-spot," Elin smiled as she logged in. The lock screen was white, with a picture of an Eliatrope in with white skin mainly dressed in white with blue. In one hand she had a portal, in the other she held the Eliacube, and she was hatless. After she typed in her password, the screen changed to show a dark blue background, with an Eliatrope with dark skin and dark brown hair, in a white dress, with no hat. The tip of her hair glowed blue, and with both her hands she summoned portals.

Elin brought up a news tab, and began looking through. One of the main pages was very intriguing.

 _FAMOUS TV SHOW, MANGA AND COMPUTER GAME, WAKFU, REALITY?_

A picture of the Sadida village was shown below.

 _Something truly unbelievable has happened, as an entire race of beings have appeared in the Amazon. They are seemingly able to manipulate plants with magic, and call themselves Sadidas. A few of you may know that Sadidas originally come from a strategy computer game called Wakfu, but this begs the question, if the Sadidas are reality, what other races from this once-fictional place are also somewhere in the world? Are there Eliotropes hiding in the clouds? Are Osamodases befriending our animals? But the most important thing; does this prove magic is real?_

 _-July Roberts_

 _Click here for details._

"Amalia, you'll want to see this," Elin spun her laptop around to show the Sadida princess.

"What?" Amalia, understandably, was shocked.

Ein spun it back around and clicked on 'Shut down'. Closing and slipping it back in her bag, she began speaking, "It might explain why you're still the same. The rest of us have changed to fit this world, but you've stayed in your normal outfit, and I'm wondering if it's because the majority of your race has been moved here,"

"If that's the case, it's only a matter of time before we regain our own powers, as Amalia probably has hers now" Thea deduced. For all her Iop-ishness, she could be extremely observant.

Elin nodded, before leaning back in her seat, "Let us hope,"

 **So, what do you think of that? The question is** ** _still_** **out there, what race is Connor?**

 **Anyway. So, the Sadidas are in the Amazon. If all goes to plan, the ride at the fete I've been promising you in the description should be in the next chapter. Recently my 'friend' has been spamming my email more then normal, so expect the next chapter pretty soon. *Glares at friend***

 **The pictures I mentioned are real, and I do not lay claim to them. I'm pretty sure you can find them on Tumblr.**

 **Until next,**

 **Silver.**


	7. Chapter 7: Evan and Myles

**Hi again, I told you I'd be fast! Not a massive amount is gonna happen in this chapter, but you get to meet a few new characters and there's an important villain being throw into the mix at the end.**

 **Wisegirl204: Thank you so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me, being new to this and all. Anyway, I'm trying to make the chapters longer like you asked. :)**

Elin sat in her seat on the train, staring out the window, watching the world go by. Yugo was twiddling his thumbs, while Thea and Amalia were currently participating in a heated staring contest.

" _The next station is: Corinda. Platform on the right hand side, direction of travel_ ," the automatic voice came over the loudspeaker.

Elin got up and slipped out, grabbing a handle as she waited by the door. Thea did the same. Amalia and Yugo followed, but didn't grab hold of anything. As the train stopped, it jolted, sending them towards the floor. With her free arm, Elin grabbed the collar of Yugo's shirt, stopping his fall. Thea did nothing, snickering as Amalia face-planted.

"Humph!" Amalia grumbled as she got to her feet, doing her best to smooth her hair out.

The door slid open, and the group exited.

"Race you!" Thea yelled, running down the platform, and up the stairs two at a time. Grinning, Yugo gave chase, as did Amalia, hell-bent on revenge.

 _I'll give them a head-start,_ Elin thought as she began walking after them, _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

With a leap, Elin pelted after them, bounding up the stairs, passing Amalia on the way. As she ran along the bridge, she overtook Yugo, and turned down the ramp. Thea was half-way down.

Elin sped down the ramp, over-taking Thea at the bottom, and speeding down the path. Along the road, down the path between the railway and the construction site, and across the road at the bottom. The houses down here were a bit more run down, home to poorer families.

Slowing down, Elin continued along the road, turning at the next corner and walking along Oxley Road. A few minutes later, Thea came running up, panting.

"I'll never understand how you can pull that off," she panted.

"You forget," Elin explained, "That I've been making this journey for roughly…,"

She began counting on her fingers.

"7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. Roughly five years in counting, five days a week,"  
"Fair point," Thea admitted grudgingly.

Yugo jogged up. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Elin smirked, "Except Thea actually admitting she was wrong,"

"Hey!" Thea yelled, giving Elin a hard shove, knocking the other girl onto the grass. Elin caught herself and was back on her feet almost instantly. Thea grabbed Elin's forearm, and with a swipe, Elin twisted her arm, freeing herself from Thea's grasp.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Elin laughed, "I thought Maisy taught you better!"

"Who said I was paying attention?" Thea grumbled.

Elin let out an overdramatic gasp. "Thea! I thought you appreciated the lessons Maisy gave us!"

"Why would you need lessons?" Yugo interjected.

"Because," Elin explained, "At the school we go to, you have to be quick on your toes, able to defend yourself, or you're gonna end up with a broken something. Broken bones, or a broken heart, you've gotta be careful. It's not uncommon for people to get through the school on roofs, which is why Thea and I are so experienced at fighting on ledges. I guess you could almost call it a vertical school, or even a school in the clouds,"

"Wow,"

"Yup, and we have to be extra careful, since we're part of The Pride," Thea added.

"The Pride?"

"The Pride is a band we formed with some friends, and our leader is Ally. The reason we joined together is because for some reason a lot of the school just hates on us,"

"But… Why?"

"Simply because we're members of the LGTB community," Elin answered sadly.

Yugo decided to leave that topic alone.

Analia jogged up just as they reached the four-way junction, puffing.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU LEAVE ME?!" she screeched as she approached.

"Oh no," Yugo whispered as Elin began frantically banging on the button. The light turned green and they ran across, Amalia pursuing them. They crossed the next road immediately, running, running, running, hoping to escape the Sadida's wrath.

"Down here," Elin ordered, leading them down Glenrich Street. She ran down the street, to the roundabout at the bottom, and down a small nearly unnoticeable grassy path between two houses. It led onto a large oval, with a game of soccer currently on. Most of them, though, stopped to watch the three people running for their lives from a girl with green hair.

"GET BACK HERE!" Amalia yelled at them.

The gods and goddesses were all in a line, facing the advancing cloud, with Pelea and Défendre at one end. Fortunatly Défendre had survived Zweite's attack, with some healing from Eniripsa.

Speak of the devil and she shall come, as they say, and at that moment Zweite herself flew from the cloud.

"Greetings, Défendre," she taunted, "Have you brought your playmates?"

With that she gathered a fireball in her palms, which she hurled at Eliatrope. Défendre flashed in front of the goddess, blocking the blow with her shield.

Goultard leapt into action, swinging his chain. Zweite dodged, but ran into Pandawa.

Zweite knew she would not win this one, but she was not leaving without at least a minor victory. Swinging a blast, she aimed it at Goultard. It sent the Iop god flying back, crashing into a nearby planet.

He did not get up.

A streak of golden light left his body, heading back for the World of Twelve.

Dally threw up over the side of the boat for what seemed the hundredth time. The Sadida Kingdom had vanished, leaving them in a tiny boat in the middle of the ocean.

A flash of gold came from the sky, hitting Percedal, who screamed. He didn't want his powers back, something horrible must've happened to Goultard.

Bone started growing, forming a skeletal arm, which was then covered her muscle, blood vessels, and nerves, and last of all, skin.

"Daddy!" Elely clung onto his leg, "What happened?"

Elin sat on the ground, leaning against a wall as she munched on her hash-brown. The others were doing the same, Amalia still angry at them.

They were sitting right at the edge of the school oval, up against a building on top of a hill. In the centre of the oval, people, teachers and parents alike, hurried around doing last minute preparations.

"Elin!" a painfully familiar voice called.

"Evan? Is that you?" she squinted against the sun, trying to get a bigger look at the boy approaching them. He was about the same height as Elin, in navy shorts, white T-shirt and a blue Hawaiian unbuttoned shirt over the top. He was carrying a wooden ukulele. Behind him there was another slightly taller boy, with fire-red hair, the same outfit and an orange ukulele.

"Where've you been? Everyone was wondering!"

"Oh, you know," Elin waved awkwardly, "Just doing… Stuff. Yep, doing stuff with Thea,"

Evan sighed. "Can I just say, you've always been a horrible liar,"

Elin looked offended. "You're calling me a liar?!"

"Yes! You've always been really terrible when it comes to lying!"

"Fine, I'll admit I'm terrible at lying, but I can't tell you where I've been,"

Evan nodded. "I'll accept that. Who're they?"

Amalia looked ready to burst with anger, and opened her mouth to speak, but Thea slapped her hand across her mouth.

"Vous êtes un idiot," she hissed under her breath at the Sadida princess.

Yugo glanced back at them, then turned to look again at Evan and the other boy. "I'm Yugo, and that's Amalia,"

"Nice to meet you, Yugo," Evan offered his hand to shake, which Yugo took, "I'm Evan, and the boy behind me is Myles,"

"Anyway," Elin cut in, "Are you here with the Free Range Chukes?"

"Yes!" Myles nodded enthusiastically, "We're performing today,"

"Sweet," Elin smiled, "Got room for me on the crew?"

"I'll talk to Mr Phillips. You kept up your skills?"

"Of course," Elin kept smiling, these were the moments she missed the most, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Evan!" a woman walked up, a couple of centimetres taller than Evan, with black/brown hair. She was in a black T-shirt with white trousers.

Evan rolled his eyes slightly before turning to face her. "Yes, mum?"

"Mr Phillips is looking for you. He's trying to make sure everyone knows what's happening,"

"Sure, sure. Elin, wanna come?"

"Sure," Elin pushed herself off the ground, crumpling her wrapper into a ball. She swung her bag onto her back, and followed Evan and Myles.

They headed for the nearby stairs, before Evan turned off and headed up the steep ramp instead. The ramp used to be the only way to get directly onto the oval from the school buildings, but they had built the stairs because of too many daredevils pulling stupid stunts and listed the ramp as 'out-of-bounds'. Not many people listened to that, though, especially when it was the weekend or after school.

They reached the top and turned left, walking along the path between the garden and along the ramp into the music room. The sound of a twanging ukulele came from inside, and Evan pushed open the door to see a man dressed in a blue T-shirt, black shorts and a black trilby hat tuning a purple ukulele.

He looked up. "Well, how're the terrible trio doing at the moment?" he asked laughter in his voice, eyes sparkling.

Evan grinned. "Hi, Mr Phillips. Mum said you wanted to see us,"

Mr Phillips nodded. "That I do. We're performing at 2:50. Make sure you get here at 2:20,"

"Uh, Mr Phillips," Elin stepped forward, "Can I perform too?"

He nodded, "Sure, just as long as you're still up to scratch. Do you have your ukulele?"

"Yep," Elin reached into her bag, and dug around a bit, before pulling a wooden ukulele out that was longer than the bag itself.

The three men in the room just stared for a bit, before Mr Philips burst out laughing.

"Oh, Elin, you and your bag! I'll never understand how you do that!"

"You forget," Elin flicked her hair back dramatically, "That I am a magician,"

Evan and Myles joined the laughing, as did Elin.

"Okay, you can leave your uke here, but you'll need to find something blue to wear," Mr Phillips informed once they had calmed down.

"Also taken care of," Elin pulled out a light and blue striped T-shirt and dark blue pants, grinning.

Silence.

Then laughter.

"You never cease to amaze me, Elin," Mr Phillips smiled.

Elin performed a mock bow that was answered with more laughter.

Zweite bowed before the throne again. "Your highness, if I may, I have an idea,"

"Go on," the feminine voice ordered.

"We release one of this world's most hated enemies,"

"We need another to take his place, you know that,"

"Let me take care of that, your majesty,"

"Fine. Go, Zweite, do what you must,"

"Of course," Zweite answered and her dress enveloped her in a purple and black vortex.

Whiteness, whiteness, and ever more whiteness. A man missing his arm staggered through this endless world, clutching a few yellow petals in his good hand.

One thought ran through his head. _Revenge._ Revenge for what they did to him.

"You hear me, Yugo?!" he howled into the blankness, "I'll find a way out, and when I do, you'd better watch your back!"

 _ **Yes**_ **I am throwing Qilby into the mix. :)**

 **Still out there, what race is Connor?**

 **And... apparently something went wrong. I'll really try and have that fete ride up next chapter, though! :)**

 **Fave, follow, review, all that stuff. It makes me so happy to see a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Caramel Chocolate

**Hello again, something very important is gonna happen in this chapter, and guess what? I finally got that fete ride in!**

 **I give partial credit of this chapter to my friend(You know, the one that spams my email?), as she wrote the actual part when Elin and Thea are on the ride.**

 **As always, I own nothing but the OCs.**

Elin looked at her watch. 1:03.

The group had split up, looking for any hints to what was happening. The stalls were now buzzing with people, and there was always someone performing on stage.

Elin decided to head towards said stage, and as she headed there, she could hear the announcer introducing the next act. Scottish dancers. Should be fun to watch.

She wove through the crowd and watched as two women in green traditional Scottish dress climbed on stage. The music started to play, but Elin zoned out. She snapped back to attention when the next act came on, though. A boy and two girls, all in blue.

What caught Elin's attention was the blood-coloured tattoos on the boy's arm, the kind Sacriers had. After that, they had the 'babies' of the studio, the youngest being three and the oldest being seven.

Said seven year old seemed very skilled and athletic for any normal person, let alone someone her age. Almost Ecaflip-like.

After that there was one more performance, but Elin paid it no attention.

 _I need to find Thea!_ she thought.

Screams from the nearby ride reached her ears, and a random 'woohoo'.

 _Never mind, I've found her._

Elin jogged towards the sound, on the opposite side of the oval. It was basically a mini portable roller-coaster.

It grinded to a halt, and Thea bounced off with the other riders.

"Oh, Elin, there you are!" Thea ran up, "Guess who I found!"

A girl Elin's height walked up. She was wearing a black hajib, with black trousers and a black long-sleeved T-shirt. She had a couple of strands of really dark brown hair peeking out, and had black runners.

"Hey, Elin!" she smiled.

"Zahraa!" Elin replied brightly, "It's been too long!"

"Of course, duh!"

"Wait here for a moment," Thea ordered then turned and ran away. She came back a couple of moments later holding three tiny pieces of paper. She gave one to Zahraa, one Elin, and kept one for herself.

Elin looked at it and gulped. A ride ticket.

"Yes!" Zahraa exclaimed, "Thanks, Thea!"

Elin, on the other hand, tried to give hers back. "No thanks, uh, you have it,"

"Now, now, Elin," Thea grinned, "You remember that promise you made me all those years ago? That I officially have permission to drag you onto any scary ride?"

 _Shit._ She'd forgotten about that.

"Come on!" Thea grabbed her arm and pulled her along, dragging her into the line.

"Hi, Elin," a girl with dirty blond hair about 5 centimetres taller than Thea greeted them.

"Hi, Jasmine," Elin replied, smiling.

Screams echoed through the air as the next group whizzed through the air. Elin turned to another familiar boy with dull red/orange hair and a face covered in freckles standing ahead of them.

"Logan," she greeted cautiously. She and Logan were basically frenemies.

"Oh, hey, Elin," he gave his trademark smirk, "Back again?"

"Of course," she flashed a smile, and remembered one of the very funny times from grade 6.

 _"You're always smirking back at Alin!" Ms Gournal, nicked-named by the next-door class as the Dragon Lady, ranted. My very class-room had been nick-named 'The Dragon's Den'. An insult to dragons, if you ask me, as when Ms Gournal gets mad, she gets_ really _mad. Her rage was currently aimed at Logan, the class trouble-maker, for constantly turning around to look at another boy in my class, Alin. Sucks that we nearly have the exact same name, not to mention we've always been in the same class since prep._

 _Anyway, Ms Gournal marched to the back of the class, and picked up a pin board as tall as she is. She then shoves Logan's desk against the wall, and places the pin board against the other side. I could no longer see the boy._

"Earth to Elin! I repeat, Earth to Elin!"

Elin blinked to see Thea's hand waving in front of her.

"Good, we're about to go on,"

Elin gulped. She couldn't help herself, so she blurted out, "Do you know one of the reasons I'm scared of rides like these? It has been proven they can move your organs around in your body,"

Thea face-planted. "How do you even know that?!"

"Hey!" Elin looked insulted, "You have no idea how many probably useless facts I have stored in my head! Did you know that a box jellyfish has 24 eyes, but no brain to process what it sees?"

"How. Do. You. Fricking know that?!"

"Girls, girls, break it up!" Zahraa bounced up, placing her arms other each girl's shoulder as she grinned, "Let's go!"

Thea lead the way on, and they slipped into a row of four seats, with Elin closest to the entrance. Logan strolled up and slipped into the seat nearest the entrance, next to Elin. Elin rolled her eyes.

 _Great. Now I'm stuck with flirt-a-sauras._

"Hey," he smirked.

"Hey," Elin replied. Zahraa didn't seem to mind, but Thea just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

" _Please lean back in your seats. Please lean back in your seats_ ," an automated voice came over, and the safety bar came down.

Elin gripped the sides of her seat as they began to roll forward, picking up speed.

The ride was an eight-sided wheel, a bit like a Ferris wheel. The ride started off slowly, picking up speed. Then, the seats turned upside down at the same speed of the ride. Elin, Logan and Zahraa were all scrunching their eyes and gripping the seats tightly. Thea, on the other hand had her eyes wide open, and her hands in the air. All of a sudden, Thea fell out, and landed on her feet. "Thea!" Elin screeched. Thea gave her a thumbs up to signify she was alright, and gripped the bottom of the next carriage, hitching a ride. Unfortunately, Austin was in there. "Hey," He greeted her in a flirtatious smirk. Thea just rolled her eyes, and stepped on his head to grab a rung. She climbed until she got to her seat, and fixed the safety bar. The ride grinded to a halt.

Elin bounced off. "That. Was. Awesome!" she exclaimed. Zahraa was looking pleased with herself, Thea had a wild look in her eyes, and Logan looked like he was about to throw up.  
Austin walked up. "Uh, you want this?" he asked.

He was shorter then Thea, with short dirty blond hair, brown shorts and a black top with YOLO on the front. He was holding an entire block of unopened chocolate.

"You don't want it?" Elin asked.

"I don't really like caramel," Austin replied, "I won it earlier. You three can have it,"

"Thanks so much!" Elin smiled, and took the block. Behind her, Thea pretend puked next to Zahraa, who chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Something caught Thea's eye. A flash of black, red and neon. White light engulfed the area.

Back in the skies, Zweite evaded her enemies as her lessers did battle. Speeding around the fairy-like one, she dodged the dragon's fire-breath.

She had one goal.

Get to the World of Twelve.

Elin blinked her eyes to clear them of the bright light. Glancing around, she saw that Thea was back in her Iop outfit. Looking down at herself, she saw she was also in her Eliatrope outfit, wings and all. Reaching back to check it was there, she touched her katana.

 _Good._

Beside her, Zahraa's outfit had also changed. She was missing her hijab, her dark hair reaching to her armpits. She had long black boots, black gloves, white tight fitting T-shirt and leggings. She had black cat-like ears sticking from her head with white centres.

Austin had also changed, with dark green boots and trousers, cream coloured shirt and green arm-bands.

 _A Huppermage and an Enutrof. Who knew?_

"Elin! Thea!" the two girls turned to see Yugo running towards them, back in his normal clothes, hat included. Amalia jogged behind him.

"Any idea what happened?" said Sadida asked.

"My bet," Elin replied, "Is that Übertragen decided to move us again, taking the entirity of Corinda State School with us!"

"Wait, what?" Austin demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Long story," Elin sighed.

"I'm afraid we may have bigger problems! LOOK!" Thea pointed to the sky, where a large black flaming… _Thing_ was approaching.

Two wing-like things expanded, slowing it's fall. The flames died away, and Elin got a proper look at it. It was a she, apparently, in a black and purple dress with fire red hair.

Austin's eyes widened. "Everyone get back!" he yelled, grabbing Elin's wrist and pulling her away. Thea stepped back, as did everyone else.

The woman crashed into the earth, making a large crater. When she stood, her eyes had an evil glint. She lifted her hand, and a fire-ball gathered in her palm.

"Duck!" Elin screeched, just as the woman flung her fire at Zahraa. Thea leapt at her friend, knocking her over and saving her from being burnt.

Elin swung her katana out, and Thea opened up her axe. Yugo dropped into a fighting position, and Amalia held out her doll.

"Hello, younglings," the woman spoke, "I am Zweite,"

With that Zweite lunged at Thea, who blocked with her axe. Elin leaped from behind bringing down her katana and sending out a gust of wind that knocked Zweite back. Thea slammed her axe into the ground, sending Mother Earth rising up in great spikes after Zweite. Zweite blocked them with her dress.

 _She's like Ablenken!_ Elin realised, dodging a spear made of fire.

Yugo aimed a blast at their attacker, vanishing into a portal as soon as that was done. Beside him, Amalia threw her doll into the air, and Thea slapped it with the blunt of her axe, sending it flying at Zweite. The doll landed on her head, and beating hitting her.

 _At least they fight well together,_ Yugo mused, _That's something._

Zweite pulled out a crystal blue sphere that floated in her palm and radiated wakfu.

 _That can't be good,_ Yugo thought, a frown creasing his features.

Zweite pulled back her arm, aimed, and threw the ball at Elin. It moved faster than they could see, and the Eliatrope was unable to dodge. She cried out as she staggered back.

Beside her, a figure began to form, tall, with a long-eared hat, as she began to fade. Qilby solidified, and he was no longer in his beat up form. He looked like he was being powered by the Eliacube, except he wasn't.

"Elin!" Thea cried out in distress as she became fainter and fainter. She reached to grab her friend's wrist, as if that would keep her on earth, but touched thin air.

Elin was gone.

 **Okay, Qilby's back on scene and Elin is gone. Connor's a Sacrier, as conformation(I can't believe nobody even guessed!), and Zweite's on the World of Twelve. I've shown you a few more characters, and Thea's axe is enchanted with earth magic.**

 **What will happen to Elin? And what will happen to the others?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **-Silver**


	9. Chapter 9: Descendants

**... Sorry for not updating for awhile. I have no excuse, except for that it was really hard to write this chapter for some reason. And... I might, just** ** _might_** **of enjoyed leaving you people on a cliffhanger. I'm evil.**

 **Anyway, there's a feels bit in the middle of this chapter, apparently it was so big the friend who spams my email, who I'm gonna refer to as Spam, did the 'Dying Octopus'. When she has too many feels, she makes a sound along the lines 'Blublublub' and waves her arms crazily like an octopus. It's extremely hilarious to watch.**

 **And now we get to the point in the story where I start throwing in sorts of fandoms for the hell of it, but it will still revolve around Wakfu. The first is Descendants.**

 **I won't babble on any longer, but please enjoy! Also, we get more of a view into Thea and Elin past and long-lasting friendship via a few flashbacks.**

 _I remember… We were fighting someone called Zweite, when she threw that blue ball at me. What happened after that?_

Elin blinked her eyes. Whiteness, whiteness, and more whiteness.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, and looked around.

 _The White Dimension. If I remember correctly, there's no such thing as up or down here._

Testing her theory, Elin got to her feet, and imagined the floor beneath her becoming the ceiling. And it did.

Elin fell upwards, which was now downwards, and caught herself, landing in a handstand.

 _This is kinda cool._

She flipped onto her feet, landing on a 'wall', and began walking.

 _Don't I have to be somewhere? What was I thinking about before? Thea… What's that? Thea, Thea, Thea. It sounds like a name. I wonder who it belongs to. How did I get here again?_

Elin began skipping, singing in her head.

 _Thea, Thea, Thea. If this 'Thea' is a person, they've gotta be around here somewhere, right? Hmm…_

Elin knelt down to pick up something.

 _Is this a…_ _A petal? Yes, a petal._ _A yellow petal. I wonder where it came from. There has to be something somewhere for this to get here._

She tucked the petal in a pocket in her trousers.

 _Where to now? Left or right? Up or down? This side or that side? Argh! Whatever! Just walk in a straight line, Elin, just walk in a straight line._

She began walking again.

 _I have a feeling I'm missing something. Don't I normally have a bag? Yes, my emergency pack, with everything from a torch to confetti. And a sword… A katana, isn't it? What happened to them? Ah, well. Doesn't matter._

Elin kept walking, walking, walking.

 _Am I forgetting something important?_

A girl in a purple blazer, white shirt, purple and blue skirt and purple shoes strolled through the corridors of Auradon Prep, looking for her best friend. This girl was Mal, and she was looking for Evie.

A boy, with blond hair and a light brown suit walked in the opposite direction. "Hi, Mal," he greeted.

"Hi," Mal replied, "I'm glad I found you. Have you seen any of the others?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head, "Why?"

"I have something I need to show all of you," Mal replied mysteriously, "Meet me in the gardens,"

She turned and walked away, to continue her search.

The boy shrugged, and headed off in the other direction.

Mal turned a corner, almost bumping into Evie.

"Hi, Mal," she greeted, blue hair rippling down in waves. She was entirely in varying shades of blue, with a skirt that went to her knees, high-heels, and blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Can you help me look for Jay and Carlos?" Mal asked, "I need to show you all something,"

As if on cue, a loud clatter came from further down the hall. Jay had Carlos trapped in a head lock.

"Come on, you two!" Mal you called at them, "We need to head to the gardens. Ben's gonna meet us there,"

The two boys jogged up.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see," Mall replied and led the way out towards their meeting place.

Thea stared at where Elin had been, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Ta-ta!" Zweite called in a sing-song voice before both she and Qilby vanished in a black and purple vortex. The others standing on the battlefield were too shocked to move.

Thea fell to her knees. "Elin…," she whispered.

"Now, what did you want to show us, Mal?" The boy from earlier - Ben - asked.

"I was exploring the school attics, when I came across this," Mal pulled out an old-looking scroll with yellowed paper and a layer of dust. It had a cracked seal made of four colours, blue, purple, gold and black arranged in quadrants.

"What does it say?" Evie asked, mystified, "Have you read it?"

"Yes," Mal nodded, "It speaks of other universes, and a way to open portals to other worlds and dimensions. According to this, there are four main forces. Wakfu, Stasis, Luz and Oscuro. Wakfu and Luz are creation forces, and Stasis and Oscuro are forces of destruction. All magic, and just about everything, is based off at least one of these forces. Each force has a certain colour. Blue for Wakfu, purple for Stasis, gold for Luz, and black for Oscuro,"

"I'm guessing you want to try to make one of these portals?" Ben guessed.

"Yeah,"

"I won't stop you," he replied.

Evie leaned on Mal's shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "You go girl,"

Mal unrolled the scroll. It had writing on it in a foreign language, and at the bottom it had four different diagrams, each slightly different and in a different coloured ink.

"Why're there four different diagrams?" Carlos asked.

"One for each magic type," Mal explained, "I'm gonna try the Stasis one,"

Her fingertip glowed purple and she began tracing the diagram in the air, leaving behind trails of purple that shimmered. A pale purple sheen began to connect the segments, and when it was complete, it seemed to burst to life, shifting into a myriad of shades of purple, swirling around and around.

Elin blinked. What was that? There, that tiny purple dot.

She began running, picking up the pace, suddenly desperate to see anything but white and her tiny yellow petal. The mass grew in size, forming a swirling, purple portal.

 _Portal… Portal… That's a magical way of getting around, right? Maybe I can get out of here!_

With that though in mind, she ran even faster, but halted just in front of the portal.

 _Where will it take me? At least I know that here is safe._

An image flashed into her mind, a memory.

 _My younger self sat on a bench, reading Divergent._

 _"Oh my gosh, Thea!" I gasped, "I can't believe Four actually threw knives at Tris!"_

 _I looked up. Thea was nowhere to be seen. Her bag_ _was on the silver metal bench,_ _with her laptop just peeking out. Her lunch box and things were packed inside, but her phone was on the bench._

 _Curious, I picked up Thea's phone. It had a white case with a crouching leopard on the back. Pinned underneath the phone was a small piece of paper, which I unfolded and read._

 _'I am Dauntless'_

 _"THEA!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and climbing the stairs as quickly as I could. I reached the top level of R block and slipped over the railing, clinging to the cold metal. I began inching along, and grabbed the blue metal as I turned the corner of the building. Wind tugged at my hair. I climbed up, and pulled myself onto the roof with a heave._

 _A blond-haired girl stood on the roof. Somehow, I knew she was Thea._

 _"Thea, what are you doing?" I called out as I got to my feet._

 _"I am Dauntless!" Thea yelled before leaping off the roof._

Elin blinked her eyes. Whoever that Thea person was had been brave, had been Dauntless.

 _I can - will - be Dauntless to._

Elin walked through.

Mal looked in satisfaction at the portal she had created, when a ripple diluted the surface. A head poked through, the head of a brown-haired girl. She had blue wings mounted atop her head and dark brown eyes.

"Um, hi?" the girl asked, "Did you make this swirly purple portal?"

Mal nodded, and the girl stepped the rest of the way out. She was dressed mainly in blue, with bare feet.

"Thanks," she dusted herself off, "It really sucks in there,"

"Hmm?" Jay walked up and stuck his head through. He pulled it back out, "Wow, that's weird!"

Carlos followed suit, as did the rest of the VKs. When Mal looked through, she was greeted by the sight of a white nothingness. A single yellow petal stood out like a sore thumb.

Backing out, Mal turned to see the girl sitting on the grass, twisting a blade of green between her right thumb and forefinger.

"What's your name?" Ben asked, looking at the girl.

She replied slowly, "I don't think I have one,"

A female voice called over to them, "What about Maura?"

Mal turned to see Audrey walking up. "Hmm?" the girl asked, looking at the princess.

"You said you didn't have a name, so you can be called Maura," Audrey replied as if it was obvious.

"Audrey, are you kidding?" Mal started, "That girl-"

"I like it," the girl broke in, "Maura's Latin for dark, right?"

Carlos shrugged. "Dunno. Anyway, if you like it, I don't see why not,"

"Great!" Maura smiled.

Thea sat on the grass, head drooping, her thoughts filled with memories.

 _I sat on the metal bench by Elin and my self's favourite spot. My right leg was in a cast, and Elin sat beside me reading Divergent._

 _"So, how are you liking being Dauntless?" she asked me, looking up from her book._

 _I leaned back. "Lovin' it!" I grinned stupidly._

 _Elin face-palmed, shaking her head._

Thea smiled. That had been fun, though Elin wouldn't let her out of her sight for the next three weeks.

 _I sat in the stair well at school, or new hang-out spot. Elin was currently reading Insurgent and munching on Anneke's yogurt bar thingy. Anneke, a tall girl with hair that looked like a mop, wasn't very fond of those bars. One day she just offered it to Elin and Elin had loved it. Depending on whether Kae had lunch, Anneke would just throw the bar across towards myself and Elin, and Elin would quite often give her a dollar to buy a Dixi Cup or Zing in return._

 _"Hey guys," Elin suddenly stated, "If we're gonna be the Rainbows, we need to have colours,"_

 _"I DIBS BLUE!" Ally yelled._

 _"I am not having yellow or orange," Meg insisted._

 _"GREEN!" Kae and Elin yelled at the same time. They quickly did scissors paper rock, which Elin won._

 _"Purple," I said simply._

 _"I am taking red," Meg insisted._

 _"Anneke?" Elin asked._

 _"Hmm, what?" Anneke looked up from her book, "Uh, I'll just take yellow,"_

 _"And I'll take orange," Kae finished._

What a group. The Rainbows/The Pride had always been a crazy bunch, and had always, always stuck together. You can't have a rainbow when you're missing a colour.

Thea looked up. The others had left, some exploring the Trool Fair where they had ended up, and others trying to round up confused people from both worlds.

Determination flashed in Thea's eyes. _I'm coming to find you, Elin. The Pride is coming to find you_

 **Woo, I'll try not to take so long to update next time. Please review, fave, follow, all that stuff, and if you have any ideas for fandoms to chuck in or any ideas for the story leave them in the reviews!**

 **Until next, Silver.**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hello to whoever might be reading this.**

 **I am sorry that this is not update, but I have been working on my other story, Cheerleaders Unite.**

 **As to why I am posting this, I am thinking of discontinuing Shattered World. Apart from one review, I have gotten no feedback whatsoever. I might return to this story in awhile, but if you want me to continue, please tell me in the reviews and if I get enough requests I will continue.**

 **Lack of reviews is the biggest writer and story killer out there, and I'm afraid this problem has gotten to Shattered World.**

 **Please tell me if you wish me to continue.**

 **Sincerely, Silverwood68.**


	11. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE

**I have received some** **advice from , and I'm going to discontinue Shattered World. I'm gonna strip it back to what it originally was, Guild of the Nineteen. Basically a story about nineteen people from both worlds, constantly arguing and somehow destined to save both worlds from Madison the Maniac.**

 **For now, I'm gonna retire to Wattpad to ponder the meaning of life, other then 42. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Adiós, Silerwood68.**


End file.
